


La mort est seulement le début

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: By Starting It I mean He Killed First But He Felt It Was Totally Justified, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Klaroline, Klaus Kind Of Started It, Mikaelson Family Kill Circle, Multi, Violence Because Of Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: “Let us finish this!  We can do this the proper way, by accepting your apologies and unconditional surrender. Or,” Freya took a much needed human breath, and never let it be said the Mikaelson flair for the dramatic skipped her, as she unflinching stared down at the Hoard. “We can do this the hard way, and you will fall to my family’s hands this evening.  Choose carefully.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	La mort est seulement le début

** warning .... this is very graphic and gory so if that’s not your thing ... **

~

~

~

The hurtling mass of limbs and clothing whizzed a little too close for comfort and Caroline ducked on instinct. The resounding crash as two hundred plus pounds of adult … male? … being tossed about like a football would have thundered in the amazing acoustics of the stunning ballroom they were in had it not been for all the other chaos happening.

“ _‘Come to the ball, love. You haven’t experienced true Halloween traditions unless you’ve seen those of Europe,’_ ” Caroline mocked in a purposefully horrendous accent, “This is _your_ fault!”

Caroline grunted, ducking and spinning around another body to shove her hand into the chest of the attacking _werewolf_ and ripping her heart out. The woman’s face was a picture of shock even as she died, and Caroline growled as she was bumped from behind and her once beautiful gown of satin and silky, flowing bits was ruined by being unable to avoid the resulting arterial spray.

Angry at the interference that destroyed her new favorite dress, twisting around she grabbed the _hobgoblin_ responsible by its ugly forehead and viciously gave a swift yank, wrenching the foul creature’s head completely away from its body with a gory, slurping pop and then proceeded to use the head as a projectile weapon, beaning some _ghoulish_ looking … thing, in the head, and allowing Enzo to avoid it’s grabby hands and take it out.

The hobgoblins body finally completed its fall, landing with a wet splat, and Klaus grunted out wordless acknowledgement of her ire, tuxedo stained beyond repair, and he borrowed one of Caroline’s signature moves of rolling his eyes as he plucked the _goblin_ that was [dry humping?] his pant leg and punted him across the room to become one giant smear with the crown molding.

The quartet of masked, slinky, female appearing figures huddling in the corner with their harps and violins suddenly stood up on a moan, the air vibrating around them, as the pitch suddenly launched into keening wailing, eyes rolling to show their whites and in the grip of an almost seizure-like episode.

Any creature – supernatural or otherwise – collectively winced as the keening ramped up to near shrieking.

**_“Great! Now the banshees are screaming!”_** Rebekah spat, her own gown just as littered with gore and other viscera, the broken wings of her chosen costume very befitting of their current predicament.

“So glad I could be a part of this,” Caroline huffed and Rebekah transferred her glare from the _banshees_ to sneer at her favorite brother’s choice of companion.

“Oh, stuff it, Cheer Whore,” Rebekah sniped, casually decapitating yet another adversary without even breaking the stare down with the other blonde.

“Bite me, Original Psycho,” Caroline snarked back, side-stepping a charging _leprechaun_ and trapping the little bugger by upending an expensive looking vase on top of him.

“That’s your name for me, Tasty Bit, I am offended I have to share it with my wench of a sister,” Kol laughed maniacally, in his element as he taunted a pair of _centaurs_ and blurred away from a pair of angry looking _Lamia_. Most likely he had enjoyed their attentions and they were pissed at his cavalier carousing and flirtations.

Klaus growled, eyes golden as he strangled the _satyr_ who was attempting to launch himself in Caroline’s direction – the same little snot nosed who had leered her way at the beginning of the evening. His wolf enjoyed the braying goat-like bleating the endowed creature emitted as he de-balled the serial fiend just before he used the gaping, new hole in its body and followed the gap upward, effectively eviscerating like some macabre zipper.

“Don’t make Nik jealous with your affection for the Cheerleader,” Bekah huffed with a sly look her Hybrid brother’s way.

“I agree that this isn’t the most opportune moment for a disagreement amongst ourselves,” Elijah scolded the younger four.

A splash of something red and smelling of alcohol collided against his chest along with the chalice the liquid had come from, and Elijah made short work of the dwarf-sized _clurichaun_ who had dared to desecrate his once crisp, white shirt and favorite silk gilet.

“But that makes it the perfect moment!” Kol cackled his way back into the room, a broken pair of chair legs in hand – Elijah winced as he recognized them to once belong to an impressive 19th century Italian carved wood grotto chair he had previously admired.

With a well practiced twist of his wrists, Kol impaled two _Moruadh_ who had shifted into their aquatic form and attempted to flee through the fountain water piece that connected with a nearby water source, after a cheap shot that Rebekah barely managed to avoid and was still cursing about.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Marcel, as bloody as the rest of them, drew near his sire, though Elijah knew there was a large portion of the boy he helped raise who reveled in the chaos as much as any born Mikaelson. 

He in turn flashed over to assist Gia, a stunning vision of fierce joy and dark silk, was using the stringed bow – all that was left of her beloved violin that was one of the unfortunate casualty of tonight’s fiasco – to pierce through the heart of a _aqrabuamelu_ , deftly avoiding being skewered by its scorpion tale or crushed by the giant pinchers the huge man’s hands had shifted into when he lost his human glamour.

Elijah made note to do some research and replace the instrument with one of a better quality as soon as possible.

“Will someone shut them up?” Caroline leapt upward, having torn the hem of her dress into something asymmetrical but most importantly knee high for better maneuverability, and deftly avoided being pummeled by the enormous hooves of the giant _kelpie_ who had started the entire fiasco by offering Caroline, “A ride like ye never encountered, a’ fore, lass!”

Klaus had not taken the gibe – or the poorly spoken and ill-timed suit – gracefully, and the kelpie’s _Dobhar-chú_ bodyguard had taken the first hit.

Elijah had to agree with Ms. Forbes’ assessment as well as noted with approval the youngest vampire was informed enough to avoid jumping on the beasts’ back, mindful of the strange magicks that would ensnare her should she give the tactile permission her touch would render.

The _bean sidhe_ quartet were showing no signs of ceasing their supernatural warning, but he was privately of the opinion that this would all stop if the gathered supernaturals would stop attacking his family and their companions.

His family would and were defending themselves; the old families needed to cease their efforts or the death spirits would continue to warn of the deaths that would continue until his family was the only one left standing.

A cough, a wheeze, and suddenly the wailing was interrupted and interspersed with gagging and choking as four throats gurgled and attempted to draw breath.

The sudden almost-silence drew the attention of the combatants, fighting temporarily ceasing even as the Mikaelson’s drew ranks and everyone stared.

“They were annoying me,” Freya cocked a challenging brow, arms outstretched, as the disbelieving [Caroline,Gia] and proud [Kol, Niklaus, Rebekah] and the awed [Enzo, Keelin] and exasperated [Elijah, Marcel] looks were cast her way.

“Why didn’t the _Witch_ do that at the beginning?” Gia groaned in annoyance and Caroline heartily agreed.

A quick flick of both wrists, and the quartet were shoved against the wall, gagged by some unseen power at play.

Possessing every cool, collected modicum of the _Nordic goddess_ she was named for, Freya descended the top of the stairs bisecting the ballroom from the upper levels, pausing midway down where her family and faced the gathering hoard of various supernaturals below.

“Let us finish this! We can do this the proper way, by accepting your apologies and unconditional surrender. Or,” Freya took a much needed human breath, and never let it be said the Mikaelson flair for the dramatic skipped her, as she unflinching stared down at the Hoard. “We can do this the hard way, and you _will_ fall to my family’s hands this evening. Choose carefully.”

The silence was broken as the remaining _Dobhar-chú_ howled and launched themselves forward, hatred and spittle flying out from bared teeth.

The dark veins and flashes of fangs of the Mikaelson’s and their paramours met with the oncoming rush of supernatural creatures.

“All right! Hard way it is!” Kol hefted a piece of banister like a bat, and ran to meet their enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> #klarolinefallbingo #prompt: Great! Now the banshees are screaming
> 
> Author’s note: The title is allegedly Egyptian and it is one of my favorite quotes from the Brendan Frasier adaptation of he Mummy: “Death is only the beginning”. So yeah … this happened. Ensemble Mikaelson family dramatic evening’s out. And I do apologize that most of the creatures are Irish and Scottish; they are whom I was most familiar with. I did try to grab from as many cultures as I could Google in a limited time.


End file.
